Archimonde
Summary Archimonde the Defiler was one of the leaders of the Burning Legion who served as the Overlord of the Legion's military might. Described as cunning and far-sighted, under his leadership the Legion was driven to commit acts of extreme violence. The Defiler was exceptionally brutal. He mercilessly slaughtered any of his minions who had failed him. Archimonde was the first Eredar to accept Sargeras' offers of power and went on to become the sinister hand of the Dark Titan. In millennia past, before the corruption of his people, Archimonde was one of the rulers of the Eredar race alongside Kil'jaeden and Velen. This Triumvirate ruled for many years until Sargeras noticed the Eredar's use of arcane magic. Seeing the extremely intelligent race as the perfect tacticians and commanders for his Burning Legion, Sargeras corrupted most of the Eredar, transforming them into demons. As the Overlord of the Legion's forces Archimonde brought death and destruction to countless worlds across the cosmos. His only known defeats, over the course of twenty-five thousand years, came from the world of Azeroth, where his forces were only barely pushed back at tremendous costs for the defenders each time. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely far higher Name: Archimonde Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: Unknown, more than twenty-five thousand years old Classification: Man'ari Eredar, Demon, Overlord of the Legion's forces, Warlock, Demon Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Likely Large Size (Type 0, stands as tall as Mannoroth), Immortality (Type 8. Demons who die outside the Twisting Nether will eventually re-materialize within the Twisting Nether), Regeneration (Low-Godly) via the Twisting Nether, Size Manipulation (During his fight with Malorne Archimonde grew much larger, and during his assault on Nordrassil he grew hundreds of feet tall), Hammer Expertise, Magic, Summoning, Portal Creation, Life Energy and Soul Absorption, Chaos Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Soul Manipulation via Fel Magic (Fel Magic is a pure manifestation of disorder which harnesses the life energy and souls of living things as fuel), Spatial Manipulation (Demons are able to tear their way into the physical universe), Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Earth and Electric types.), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyze enemies inside of fel forcefields, sealing their ability to move. Can stun enemies with his attacks via Bash), Petrification (Displayed the ability to turn enemies into stone during the War of the Ancients), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation and Levitation (Capable of creating forcefields that allow him to levitate above ground), Mind Manipulation and Telepathy (Can mind smash his enemies with mental assaults), Fear Manipulation (with Fear), Power Nullification (via Soul Charge or by summoning Dreadstalkers), Dimensional BFR (with Nether Banish), Damage Boost (Several of Archimonde's spells deal greatly increased damage under certain conditions), Resurrection (Demons that die outside of the Twisting Nether will simply have their souls thrown back into the astral dimension and return in a new body. Such resurrections are greatly hastened by Argus the Unmaker). Resistance to Chaos Manipulation (Demons originate from the Twisting Nether and are immune to its nature, including its Chaotic energies), Magic (Able to coexist with the Twisting Nether's rampant volatile magical energies), Spatial Manipulation, and Reality Warping (Demons are born from the Twisting Nether and are able to coexist with its effects, which are able to tear through the Great Dark Beyond and warp creation) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely far higher (Far superior to Mongrethod, and other entities that destroyed entire planets, the latter over time. Lore states that the most powerful of Eredar can destroy planets, and Archimonde is among the strongest. Archimonde was going to destroy Draenor, see note) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Class K (Snapped Malorne's neck). Likely Class M at his largest based on sheer size Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely ' far higher' (Physically overpowered Malorne, a powerful Demigod) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely far higher Stamina: Immensely high to an unknown amount Range: Extended melee range. At least multiple kilometers, likely higher with magic. Standard Equipment: Gavel of the Eredar Intelligence: Genius level intellect. Archimonde was a tremendously talented sorcerer and leader even among the Eredar who have been referred to as a race of geniuses. After he became a part of the Triumvirate, he united the most exalted magical orders on Argus into the Augari, the greatest magical school on the planet, which Archimonde himself lead as its' master. After his corruption, Archimonde became an unparalleled strategist who lead innumerable invasions across the stars and laid waste to countless worlds and even more sentient species. Weaknesses: Arrogance and his inability to keep his anger in check (Once killed a Fel Guard in anger over his inability to break through Elune's protection of Tyrande). Should Archimonde be slain inside of the Twisting Nether he will die permanently. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Warcraft III abilities *'Dark Portal:' Archimonde opens a portal to the Twisting Nether, letting his minions come through and do their master's bidding. *'Rain of Chaos:' Archimonde calls down a rain of infernals from the sky. These colossal beings of fire and stone fall down like meteors, smashing into the ground and stunning any foes standing nearby. The mindless infernals rise from their craters and charge at Archimonde's enemies. *'Bash:' Archimonde's attacks will periodically stun his targets for several seconds. *'Spell Immunity:' Archimonde is passively resistant to most magical effects and attacks. *'Finger of Death:' Fires a beam of lethal energy at a creature, instantly turning it from the inside-out and destroying it utterly in the process. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade abilities *'Fear:' Archimonde strikes fear into his foes, making them flee in terror for several seconds. *'Grip of the Legion:' Archimonde curses his enemies causing them to take periodic damage. *'Doomfire:' Several trails of fire burst out from beneath Archimonde and move in different directions. *'Soulcharge:' Archimonde captures the soul of a fallen enemy and unleashes it's power: ** Unleashes the battle spirit of a fallen soul, causing damage and halving the defense of Archimonde's foes. ** Unleashes the soul of the fallen, causing damage and silencing enemies for several seconds. ** Uses the power of a consumed soul to drain mana from targets over time. *'Hand of Death:' Instantly kills any enemies around Archimonde. World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor abilities *'Doomfire Spirit:' Archimonde summons a fiery specter that persists until it is destroyed. The spirit mindlessly moves towards enemies leaving behind trails of fire. **'Allure of Flames:' Archimonde takes control of the fires left behind and showers his foes with them. *'Death Brand:' Archimonde magically brands an enemy target. The brand summons a powerful Deathcaller demon that blasts foes with demonic energy. *'Shackled Torment:' Archimonde tears at the souls of his enemies, surrounding them with veils of shadow energy. Targets of Shackled Torment take ever increasing amounts of damage with each passing moment until they've fled far away enough from their positions. *'Demonic Art: Vanguard of the Legion:' When pressed, Archimonde summons additional minions to his side: **'Felborne Overfiend:' Overfiends, gigantic fiery demons, spew forth from Archimonde's portals and unleash the Legion's fury upon his enemies. **'Dreadstalker:' Canine Dreadstalkers join the battle and quickly teleport towards Archimonde's foes. When a Dreadstalker reaches an enemy it unleashes a shrill cry that silences any foe that hears it. *'Nether Banish:' Archimonde marks his enemy, banishing them and anyone else who is standing several yards away from the marked foe to the Twisting Nether. *'Nether Ascension:' Archimonde himself enters the Twisting Nether, drawing nearby enemies into the astral realm alongside with him. *'Mark of the Legion:' Archimonde brands a foe with the Mark of The Legion which expires after a varying duration. When the mark has expired it deals large amounts of damage. Any additional marks applied to that enemy will deal tremendously higher amounts of damage. *'Summon Source of Chaos:' Archimonde summons a Source of Chaos at his enemy's location that persists until it is destroyed. The source channels a beam at its target, pushing them away and inflicting ever-increasing amounts of fire damage. Note: The Reason for the tiering, in the prophet's book, Velen, we see this quote: "This last being leveled the rock sculptures around him, clearing a space where he could kneel in the dust made from his destruction and draw symbols of dread power with his clawed finger. When he finished, there was a moment of perfect quiet as the slaughter halted and the entire world waited in horrified stillness. And then, an explosion. The unleashed energies ripped the world's surface apart, and Anduin found himself crying out and throwing his arms up in terror, but the magics moved right through him without harm. The Legion marched back into the portal, returning to the dark nexus of the demons' dwelling, and in their wake was left... nothing." -Velen: Prophet's Lessions. In this, a casual unnamed Eredar, effortlessly below Archimonde or Kil'jaeden, destroyed the crust of an entire planet. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Warcraft Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Summoners Category:Blizzard Category:Mind Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Telepaths Category:BFR Users Category:Fear Users Category:Element Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Tier 6